Watching Her Grow
by Leavesarecool
Summary: Nick and Jeff have been together since Junior year. After college in Chicago, they moved in with each other and found jobs in the city. They were perfectly happy with life, until Jeff realized he wanted something more. A family. So they adopt a baby girl, with no idea how hard it will be being a parent. But no matter what, they'll try as hard as they can to make their family work.
1. Chapter 1

I've wanted to write this fic for a while now, so I finally had the time to do it. I am not a Doctor and not a Marine Biologist (yet, it's on my list) I am also not a parent. Azaylah (Her name is pronounced, Ah- zay- la) is not a real person; I made her up based off a picture I found. I also realized I mention Chicago a lot in my fics. I've lived in Chicago my whole life and I go Downtown almost every week. Most of the places I mention are real. Also, it's rated because of language and some violence later on, nothing too graphic. Anyway, here's the first chapter, the second one will most likely be updated tomorrow.

* * *

Jeff never really thought about having babies. But ever since he got a job in the Children's Hospital and moved to Chicago, it was all he could think about. Every day he worked with children, mostly infants. He hated it at first, seeing all of the kids being deathly ill, but after a while he realized that, _he_, was making them better. Jeff felt awful when they passed, they hadn't gotten to experience life, and they haven't seen the world. Fortunately that happened rarely, but when it did, the whole floor were on the verge of tears.

Today, a father came in with a 5 year old girl. The girl's name was Lizzie, and looked like a real life Snow White, pale skin, dark black hair, and rosy cheeks; the only difference was she had brown eyes. She had apparently broken her arm in a gymnastics accident. Jeff had been in the break room, drinking coffee and reading the Chicago Tribune. When he got there, the little girl was crying softly clutching her arm, refusing that Jeff could X-ray it. She was shaking violently, in both of being scared and in pain.

"Sweetie, I promise I won't hurt you, it will take 5 seconds." Jeff smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

"Pinky promise?" She held out her good arm and Jeff wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise."

Things like this made Jeff want his own baby more. He wanted to make a child his, make them happy. He never brought it up though; he kept it inside of him, in fear of rejection. The major problem was time; he worked the day shift, from 6 to 3, and his boyfriend Nick worked from 9 to 6. Jeff really didn't want his baby to stay at a daycare, but he didn't want either of them to quit work. But he assumed they'd manage.

Nick worked at the Shedd Aquarium. He was one of the Marine Biologists, he cared for the mammals mostly, made sure they were healthy, eating right. During the spring he taught teenagers about Marine Biology and had them help him around the aquarium. Everyday he'd come home and go on and on about how one of the Belugas had a baby or the newest dolphin learned his routine. Nick loved his job; he wouldn't change it for the world.

Back at Dalton, Nick and Jeff had gotten together in their junior year. Before that everyone knew they were meant to be, and had been ecstatic, that after being completely oblivious about each other's feelings, they finally got together. Ever since then, they broke up twice and got back together, went to college in the same state, and moved to Chicago.

After a while of living in a one bedroom apartment, they moved to the Gold Coast and lived on the 10th floor with two other couples on the same floor. The adopted a kitten a month in May, whom they loved dearly, named Athena. (The kitten had long fur and was gray all over) They weren't married, they could if they wanted to, but they didn't feel the need to. They were both happy. Jeff felt as if he were missing something though, the baby.

He decided, on the way home, that he was going to ask Nick if they could adopt. Hopefully, he'd say yes.

When Jeff got home he decided to make their evening special. He cleaned every room in the house (It wasn't that bad really, just Nick's stuff was everywhere). He spent most of the time in their bedroom, picking up Nick's dirty clothes and putting them in the hamper. He organized their books, made the bed, and opened the light blue drapes which revealed the balcony and lake. It was a nice day out, people where riding bicycles and walking, kids played with volleyballs and jump ropes. People were out on boats and the water looked nice. He smiled to himself and continued. He fed Athena and started dinner. The sun began to set around 6 and Jeff finally finished cleaning and making dinner, singing while he cooked.

Nick opened the door to his floor and walked down the hall to his home. He smiled when he heard the faint sound of Jeff's singing through the door and opened it. He was greeted by Athena jumped down from the couch with a meow, and the salivating smell of chicken. Nick took off his coat and set his bag in the closet, he gently toed his shoes off and picked Athena up.

Jeff must have heard the door open because he poked his head from the kitchen's doorway. He smiled at him and beckoned him over, "Hey baby, have a nice day at work?"

Nick set Athena on the couch and walked over to the kitchen. He pecked Jeff on the lips and leaned against the doorway, watching him cook. "Oh it was amazing! I held a program for 10 year olds; they were so excited when Annie did a trick for them. And then I got to see one of the seals, Fred, and he's doing well, the illness is almost gone!"

"Good, see I told you he'd get better," Jeff said, cutting the chicken into pieces.

"Hey, in my defense I've never seen what he had. I thought he was going to die."

Jeff placed the food in the plates and walked to the dining room. "Nick, out of the Jell-O," he said setting the plates on the table. Nick let out a loud groan and shut the fridge. Jeff chuckled and walked back into the kitchen. Nick was leaning against a counter, Athena rubbing her flank against his legs. Jeff raised an eyebrow at him and went to the cupboard; he grabbed two cups and began to pour iced tea into them. "Nick, eyes up, and don't even think about it."

Nick chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. He rested his head on his shoulder and shut his eyes. "Do you have eyes on the back of your head or something?"

"Yes, I see everything," he turned around and wiggled out of his grasp, "Mm, you smell like fish." He wrinkled his nose and walked off towards the dining room.

"Yeah well you smell like… lemon wipes," Nick followed him to the table and sat down.

"I cleaned the house, something you refuse to do," he replied, daintily eating a spoonful of corn.

Meanwhile, Nick shoveled food into his mouth and let out an obscene moan at the taste, "Jeffy, your cooking is getting better and better."

Jeff blushed, "I got the recipe from your mother."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "She calls you, but not me?"

"She just wanted to see how we were doing, and you didn't answer."

Nick sipped his iced tea, "Still not a reason not to call her own son," he looked up at jeff lovingly. "How was work?"

Nick shrugged, "It was slow, thankfully. But I had a little girl come in with a broken arm. She's going to be fine."

After dinner, Jeff allowed Nick a piece of JELL-O, while he put the dishes in the dish washer and took a quick shower.

When he came out he put on his pajamas and lay sideways on the bed. Athena jumped beside him and sat on his chest. Jeff pet her softly and cooed.

"Hi kitty, " Athena purred, leaped off of him, and curled up into a ball on his pillow. Jeff heard the shower running and suddenly felt his heart race, this was it.

A while later Nick toweled himself dry and put on his pajamas (well they're Jeff's but he doesn't know that) and made his way to their bedroom. Jeff was already asleep, lying across the bed. The drapes were opened so the moonlight seeped in, making the room light up. Jeff looked so beautiful, even more so now. Nick silently walked over to the bed and shook his shoulder.

"Sweetie, wake up. You're going to be sore if you sleep like that," Jeff groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Nick. Jeff sat on the bed beside him and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Nick, I need to tell you something."

Nick took his hands, in his own, "Okay."

Jeff took a deep breath, "I want to adopt a baby."

Nick opened his mouth and then shut it. "Oh..." He managed to choke out.

Jeff blushed for the second time that day, "I just, want to have the joy of raising a person, with you." He looked down at his lap, "It's okay if you don't want to, I understand."

Nick cupped his face with one hand, "I'd love to. We're going to do whatever it takes to get you a baby, us a baby."

Jeff gasped and smiled, he tackled Nick with a hug that nearly sent them to the floor.

* * *

**Two Years later**

"Hush, Nicky, you're going to wake her," Jeff whispered as Nick shut the door to their home behind them. Nick whispered a sorry and followed him to the nursery. Jeff cradled the bundle in his arms and turned to look at his boyfriend. "She's all ours, Nicky, can you believe it!"

Nick looked at the girl in his arms and chuckled wetly.

"Nicky, are you crying?"

"No, allergies," he said wiping a tear from his face.

Nick unwrapped the pink blanket and set the girl in her crib. He pulled the rocking chair towards the crib and sat in it. Jeff sat on the stool and took Nick's hand.

"I love you so much."

Nick smiled, "I love you too."

It had taken two years, they had gone through a lot, but they never gave up. Finally they were able to adopt a baby girl. The girl's father had disappeared after her mom got pregnant and her mother put her up for adoption. Nick and Jeff had read her description and asked to see her; they knew she was the one. Her name was Azaylah; it's what her mother had named her. After tons of paperwork, they brought her home. Azaylah was healthy and it seemed as if she was going to be tall when she was older. She had a lot of loose, short, brown hair and bright green, she was absolutely adorable.

Jeff had taken the first month off from work and Nick the first two weeks. They were completely prepared for her, they took parenting classes, baby proofed the whole house, read the books, bought all the things they needed and set up her own room. Azaylah's room was smaller than their bedroom, but still large. The walls were painted yellow and pink, with little owl and flower stickers on them. Her crib was white and Nick had made sure it was completely safe when he bought it. There was a baby blue rocking chair and stool in the corner of the room. Winnie the Pooh stuffed animals sat proudly on a shelf. There was a dresser, which was filled with baby clothes, with a lamp on it and a closest filled with toys and things they had received from friends and family. The carpet was white (though Jeff was sure that wasn't going to last long).

They ended up falling asleep (Jeff in the rocking chair and Nick sprawled out on the carpet) after a while. They woke up at 8 am, to Azaylah's giggling. Jeff had woken up and shot to his feet immediately. He looked around for a moment before remembering the crib. He pulled the side down and picked her up, he began to rock her. Nick groaned and sat up, everything was aching from sleeping on the floor. Azaylah made a gesture to her mouth and looked up at Jeff.

"Yes, daddy will get you your food," Jeff said setting her on the ground. "Nick, can you?" Nick tapped Azaylah on the nose, kissed Jeff, and left the room to make breakfast. Jeff made sure Azaylah was okay before going through her dresser and picking out a cute yellow dress with a cap. He turned to see her playing with a piece of the rug. He felt his heart beat quicken, she was helpless, her life depends on Nick and him.

"Azaylah, how about this?" He held the dress up and she made a content sound and clapped her hands. Jeff changed her diaper and put her in the dress and tied the strings of the hat underneath her chin. Azaylah giggled and pointed up at Jeff.

"Da," she said her eyes wide. Jeff picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. She was looking around with curious eyes, planning what she was going to look at first. She wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Nick smiled at them when they appeared.

"Oh Jeff, she looks adorable!" Jeff set her at her chair in the dining table and walked back to the kitchen.

"I still can't believe it! We're finally parents!" Nick said leaning over to hug him. Jeff kissed the top of his head and smiled.

"I know, I can't wait until she starts walking, and then we can teach her how to ride a bike, and how to drive… She's going to grow up so fast."

Nick picked up the bowl of yogurt and slices of banana and carried them to the table, his boyfriend racing behind him. They sat around Azaylah and smiled at her. She looked at them expectantly and put her hand in her mouth. Jeff spooned the yogurt onto the spoon. He made invisible hills towards his baby until it was close to her mouth. She reached a fat hand towards the spoon and grabbed at it.

"Me, pzzz," she gurgled. Jeff glanced at Nick who shrugged, he handed the spoon. She stuck it into her mouth and swallowed the yogurt. She gave the spoon to Nick, "Da!" Nick laughed and put more yogurt on the spoon. She took it and ate it greedily. After a few spoonfuls, she dropped the spoon and it landed on the tile, causing yogurt to splatter on the table's legs. Azaylah looked between them, "Uh oh," And began to howl with laughter.

"So you think that's funny don't you?" Jeff said getting up and bending over to clean the mess. Azaylah looked down at him and stopped laughing. She was gazing into the living room.

"Da!" She waved her arms at Nick and pointed towards the room. Nick picked her up and walked her over to the living room. He sat against one of the couches and pushed the coffee table against the wall. Azaylah sat across from him and looked around the large room. She got onto her hands and knees and began to crawl around, looking under the couches and on top of them.

Jeff finished cleaning and sat beside Nick; he leant his head on his shoulder and twined their fingers together as they watched Azaylah. Jeff finally had what he longed for, a family.

So far having a baby was fairly easy, they just had to be careful with her and made sure she was fine. But it was only the first day, they were in for a bumpy ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is late, I had Marching Band and I had to practice a lot after Sectionals. I'm going to be skipping four years after this chapter, (Azaylah will be 5). Sorry that I'm skipping a ton of years, I just want to get her to school, so the plot really starts. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it took a while to write but I somehow got it updated anyway.

* * *

Azaylah crawled around Jeff's feet as he cooked. She looked up at her dad and latched her arms around his leg, cuddling it. Jeff was careful not to drop anything and looked down and smiled. The little girl saw that one of the cabinets were open and crawled over to it, she pulled it open and pulled out a shiny, silver, pot. Her eyes were wide as she dragged it away from the cabinet and picked up the lid. She reached inside of it and found nothing. She looked up at Jeff who hadn't noticed yet and up her spoon (she had been eating ice cream earlier). As she hit the spoon against the pot she began to laugh. Jeff jumped and span around.

"Azaylah, no!" He scolded, bending over to take the spoon and pot from her. Her lower lip began to tremble as she looked up at him with watery eyes. "Honey, don't cry." He picked her up and set her on his hip. He turned to the stove and set the lid on the pot of pasta he was making. He cradled her and left the kitchen. Nick was supposed to be cleaning their bedroom, but when Jeff got there, he was on his belly looking at something on his computer, Athena sitting on his back.

"Ath!" Azaylah said loudly pointing at Athena. Athena opened her eyes to look at the baby. Nick craned his neck to look at them; Jeff set Azaylah on the bed beside Athena, who immediately grabbed at the cat and set her in her lap. Jeff picked up a shirt that was on the floor.

"Nick, I sent you in here an hour ago, and it looks worse than before," Jeff said tossing the shirt into a hamper.

"I cleaned… the bed." Jeff scoffed. He began to pick up the clothes and books that where on the floor and in less than 10 minutes the room looked presentable.

Jeff set his hands on his hips and frowned, "See how easy that was?"

Nick shut his laptop and turned to lie on his back, "No. But at least I can do this now." He grabbed Jeff by the hips and pulled him forward.

"Nick!" Nick flipped them over and pressed their lips together. Jeff gave in for a minute but then pulled away. "No, you're going to corrupt her," Jeff said pushing him off. He sat up and gave Nick a dirty look.

"Where is she?" Nick said looking around. Jeff got up and looked around the room. He crossed the room and looked under the bed.

"Jeff look!" Jeff got up and looked over at Nick. Across him, Azaylah was on her feet, with one of Jeff's shoes in her arms. She had a determined look on her face as she took a step towards Nick. Jeff gasped and slowly walked over to them. Azaylah giggled as she wrapped her arms around Nick's leg. Nick picked her up and swung her around.

Azaylah giggled again and Nick turned to Jeff. Jeff wrapped them both in a hug. "Our baby took her first steps!"

Ever since that moment, Azaylah has been using her new skills to her advantage. When she got into trouble she was now able to run from her dads, and when they took her outside she could run through the sand or playground.

On the 4th week of Jeff's month off, he woke to a loud crashing sound. He gasped and sat up, making Nick groaned.

"What's the matter?"

Jeff glanced at him, "Didn't you hear it… it was really loud."

Nick pulled him back down and wrapped his arm around his chest, "baby its summer and Chicago, it's going to be loud." Nick nodded pulled the blanket back up and moved closer to Jeff.

The noise happened again this time, Nick heard it too. "Nick, there's someone in the house."

Nick pushed the blankets off of them and stood up. Jeff put his robe on and handed Nick his. They silently crept through the house, Jeff walking closely behind him. There was the sound again, coming from the living room. Nick gasped and turned to look at Azaylah's room, "Azaylah, Jeff!" Jeff put a finger to his mouth and pushed the living room door open.

Standing in the middle of the floor was Azaylah, wearing her yellow pajamas. She looked up when Jeff and Nick entered the room, "Uh- oh, Daddies." All the movies they owned covered the floor. She dropped a home video and climbed up onto the couch and began to cry. Jeff picked her up and set her in his lap and tried to shush her. Nick dropped to the floor and began to pick the movies up and put them back on the shelves.

"Azaylah, you can't be up at this hour, and you made a mess," Jeff said, trying to sound angry.

"S- sow, Daddy," She said, starting to hiccup. Jeff sighed and took her back to her room. He set her in her crib and scolded her,

"Azaylah, you're not to leave this bed again. Or I'm going to have to punish you." Azaylah started t cry louder as she stood up and reached out for him.

"Papa!"

Jeff felt guilty but he left the room and shut the door, only to find Nick outside, "I feel so bad Nicky, should I go back?"

Nick clasped their hands together and led them back to their room, "It's the only way she's going to learn, it's the 5th time this week."

"I know, I just feel bad," Jeff mumbled, shutting their door and climbing onto the bed after Nick. Nick once again wrapped his arms around Jeff and pulled him close. Jeff sighed and rested his head on his chest. It took a while but he eventually fell asleep.

Jeff kissed Nick goodbye and he shut the door to their house. He sighed sleepily and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed into shorts and a t shirt. He went t Azaylah's room, only to find her, on her back, with red cheeks, as if she had been crying all night. He felt another pang of guilt as he picked out a white dress with sunflowers on it. He woke her up and changed her diaper. He put her in the dress and allowed her to walk halfway to the kitchen. She fell back and looked up at him and held out her arms. He picked her up and set her in her chair in the dining table. He went back to the kitchen, poured her some whole milk and a bowl of Cheerios. She didn't seem to be very hungry so she drank the milk and left the cereal.

"Sweetie, please eat some."

"No, Papa," she said pushing the bowl away. Jeff sighed and tried the sliced bananas; she took two and ate them, but refused anymore.

"Why, don't we go for a walk, we can go to the park," Jeff said cleaning up and picking her up. She began to struggle.

"No!" Jeff held her tightly to his chest. He grabbed his wallet and the folded up stroller and ran outside with her. She had begun to cry as he set her in her stroller and strapped her down. He quickly pushed her to the elevator and bent over to her level when the doors closed and started moving.

"Azaylah, please, calm down. Darling, please." He stroked her hair and then pressed a kiss to cheek. The girl's cheeks were red again but she had stopped crying. She looked up at him with watery eyes. He smiled at her and got up. The doors opened once more and pushed her out. A few people looked at them and smiled at the girl.

Jeff proudly pushed her stroller down the street and started towards the main street. Azaylah was watching people as they passed. They crossed the street and entered Millennium Park. They walked past the Crown Fountain and Azaylah pointed at it and turned to look at Jeff.

"Not today, Azaylah, we didn't bring your swimsuit."

They continued walking until they made it to "The Bean". Azaylah said nothing but stare at her reflection. She looked at Jeff's reflection and smiled. "Papa!" Jeff took his phone out and took a picture of a smiling Azaylah. He sent it to Nick and put his phone away. He pulled the stroller away from the sculpture and continued through the park. He pushed her through the Gardens, she was looking around at the different plants and water. It was a nice day, the sun wasn't too harsh and it was cool.

He felt his phone buzz and he pulled out his phone. Azaylah was examining a sunflower on the way out, he checked it.

**You both look beautiful. Have fun! X0X –N**

Jeff continued their walk and entered the Theater. He placed a blanket on the grass and set Azaylah on it. She was looking at the metal above them with awe. The band started to practice making her jump and climb into Jeff's lap. Jeff stroked her hair and lay back on the blanket. She snuggled into his arm and played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Hey, how are the two most beautiful people in the world?" Someone said in an English accent. Jeff picked Azaylah up ready to defend them but saw Nick. Jeff rolled his eyes and set Azaylah down. She giggled and crawled over to Nick. Nick sat across from them and leant over to kiss them both on the cheek.

"Nick, you scared me! I thought you were some old perv," Jeff said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, sorry. Will this make it up?" He held out a small takeout box and handed it to Jeff. Jeff raised an eyebrow at him and opened it. There was a piece of blue cake with white frosting.

"Blue?"

Azaylah got onto her feet to peer inside the box. She looked up at Nick and then back at the cake. "Yes, blue cake."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him and took a fork from him; he took a bite of it and smiled. "Where did you even get this?" He cut a small piece for Azaylah and fed it to her. She sat down, with a confused look on her face, it was unlike anything she had ever tasted. Deciding she liked it, she got up and tried to steal more with her fingers.

"I found a bakery on the way here." Jeff nodded and moved the box away from the girl.

"Azaylah, you're hands are dirty," Nick said reaching underneath the stroller and took out a packet of wipes. He took her small hands and wiped them off. Jeff handed her some more on a fork and she ate it greedily. Jeff took another bite and gave it to Nick. Nick set it at the bottom of the stroller and picked Azaylah up. He cuddled her and laid back on the blanket beside Jeff. Jeff swung a leg over Nick's and shut his eyes.

Luckily they lived in Chicago and there weren't a lot of people watching the Orchestra practice. There weren't a lot of homophobic slurs that where said in their direction, on occasion but they learned to ignore them.

"I have to go soon, I only have an hour for lunch." Nick whispered, watching as Azaylah's eyes drooped. Soon after they shut and she fell asleep at his side.

Jeff chuckled and propped his head up on his hand, "it's like back at Dalton. Remember that day where we had a picnic and fell asleep?"

Nick nodded at the memory, "It's like right now, except we've got a family now." Jeff glanced at Azaylah and leant over to kiss him, Nick used his free hand to run a hand through Jeff' hair. The blond pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Nick said gently picking Azaylah up and setting her in the stroller and strapping her in. Nick folded the blanket and put it away. Nick hugged him tightly and walked to the exit with him. Jeff kissed his cheek and turned to the opposite direction. Nick watched them turn the corner and disappear. He looked at the floor and turned and started back towards the Aquarium.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry this chapter is late, I was at my dad's house and I couldn't bring my laptop. I lied last chapter, I skipped all the way until Azaylah was in second grade. I felt that second grade was a better time to start the story than in Kindergarten. I have warning for this chapter, there's a lot of language in it, including a nasty one that I absolutely hate. Sorry if you don't like cussing, but it's a vital part of the story. Also, I will probably only be updating this fic twice more before I have to stop for a week( maybe 2), I have band camp all day for a while and won't be able to update. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and please review, It's been a while since I asked for reviews, but I really want to know if you guys are actually liking this story. Thanks.

* * *

Nick smiled happily he led the group of 8 year olds into the Rice Amphitheater. He sat all 10 of them in two rows and stood in front of them counting. There were 4 boys( Colin, Dean, David, and Timmy) and 6 girls (Kelsey, Lela, Molly, Heather, Rose, and Virginia). They all looked around in awe, and some glancing outside the window to see the boats on the lake.

"Hi guys, I'm Nick. To start off our adventure for the day, I have a set of rules," Nick started cheerfully clasping his hands together. The kids turned to look at him, with excited grins.

"Okay, first you have to listen to me at all times. If I say you can't do something don't do it, it's for your and the animals safety. Second, don't run, trust me, falling into the pool in your clothes will not be any fun." Some of the kids giggled, making Nick smile. "Finally, don't be shy, enjoy yourselves!"

Nick beckoned them over with hand and they all leaned forward, "Now, here comes the best part. All of you are on a mission; the lives of three different animals are on your hands. You get to feed them."

The kids squealed and looked around at each other. "So first, I need 4 people to feed the dolphins." Heather, Timmy, David and Colin raised their hands, so fast, that Kelsey flinched.

Nick nodded and wrote their names down on his clipboard.

"Now, I need 4 of you to feed the Beluga Whales." Dean, Lela, Virginia and Molly raised their hands, Nick wrote this down, and looked up at Kelsey and Rose.

"Kelsey, Rose, you two are going to be feeding the Seal Lions." Rose grinned happily, but Kelsey looked a bit nervous.

Nick stood up straight and beckoned them to follow him. They walked all the way to the Beluga Whale tank. Lela, Dean, Virginia and Molly immediately stepped towards Nick. Nick told them to stay near the wall as he led them inside the tank. He grabbed a bucket of herring and octopus and walked back to the children.

"Aright, so these Beluga's eat a lot of things. Does anyone know what they eat?"

Molly raised her hand immediately, and Nick called on her "Octopus, Herring, Squid and clams."

Nick nodded and smiled, "Correct, now today, you'll be feeding them, octopus and herring." He beckoned the four kids over and handed them each a rubber glove. They slipped it over their tiny fingers and held out their hands. Nick set a herring and an piece of an octopus in their hands. Molly wrinkled her nose and stared down at the food in her hands. Nick turned and blew his whistle four times. Four whales swam over to them and each made a whistling sound. The children giggled as they stared at the creatures in awe.

Nick picked out a herring and held it up, "All you have to do is gently toss it at them, they'll catch it. And watch your fingers." He tossed the fish and one of the beluga's caught it and swallowed.

Each of the kids turned to the beluga's and tossed the fish first. The whales caught them and sprayed water out of their blowhole. The kids then tossed the octopus and giggled when they were eaten by the whales.

"You can all pet them now if you'd like, be careful and don't slip."

The children enjoyed feeding the rest of the animals, and having a hour tour around Wild Reef. They parents arrived for them at the Amphitheater, thanked Nick and left. Nick went around the tanks and made sure all the animals were ready for the night and left when the Aquarium closed. He took a cab and made it back to his house in 15 minutes. When he opened the front door, he expected to be met with the scent of food or Azaylah's giggles. Instead he was met with Jeff standing in the doorway, with his hands on his hips and a look on his face that made Nick shiver.

Nick toed his shoes off and set his bag in the closet. He started off towards Jeff, but he would move.

"What?"

Jeff narrowed his eyes at him, "Are you aware, that our daughter learned a new word?"

Nick tried to walk past him, "Jeff, she learns new words everyday, she's 5."

Jeff chuckled bitterly, "She learned this one from you, because I recall you saying it last night at dinner. And then again later that evening."

Nick bit his lip, "What is she saying?"

"Fuck. Nick, this is your fault! She's been saying it all day; I had to come home from Walgreens because she said it loudly when I dropped a box of Advil!"

Nick immediately felt guilty, "I- uh… Sorry?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Sorry isn't going to fix it! You go correct her!" He pushed Nick towards the living room and walked to the kitchen.

Nick slowly walked to the living room and found the girl on the couch, playing with Barbie. "Hey, sweetie."

Azaylah looked up at him and smiled, "Daddy!" She got up sending the flying across the carpet. She looked behind her and saw the doll, "Fuck." Nick felt the color in his face fade, and his feet stop in their tracks.

"Azaylah..." He started but then trailed off, he picked her up and walked her to her room. She started to curse, making Nick cringe. "Azaylah, that's a very bad word, you can't be saying things like that."

Azaylah looked up at him with wide eyes, "Bad word?" Nick nodded.

"Yes, it's very bad. You're daddy and I are upset with you for saying it."

He set her in her crib, and she looked up at him with watery eyes. "Daddy, I'm sorry!" she whispered.

"Azaylah, you are not to get up from your crib, or leave your room until tomorrow," Nick said firmly. He turned and left the room. He wished Morgan was there, she'd definitely know how to deal with this in a better fashion. After the first month, Jeff and Nick had searched everywhere for a babysitter, a few refused because they were gay, and others they couldn't trust. Finally, an elderly lady, Morgan, who lived down the street, agreed and had been caring for Azaylah ever since. She was like a mother in a way. He changed into shorts (no shirt, it was far too hot for that) and walked to the living room.

Jeff was standing in the living room, organizing the book shelf. "Fuck, Jeff. I don't know how you do it."

Jeff turned to look at him with fire in his eyes, "Nick, language!"

The brunet held his hands up in mock fear, "Alright, alright." Nick walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and rested his head on his shoulder, "Why are you so moody?"

Jeff sighed, "I'm sorry. It was the whole cursing thing, and I just really don't want to send Azaylah to school."

Nick chuckled, "We have to send her, eventually."

"I know," Jeff sighed. "I just don't want her to be teased because she's got two daddies."

Nick felt his throat tighten. He knew the kids from school could be tough, and even more so because Azaylah had gay dads. Honestly, he didn't want to send her either, but he knew they couldn't protect her forever.

"Baby, we can't do anything. They'll find her eventually. We just have to be there for her."

Jeff nodded and rested his hands over Nick's, still not fully satisfied. Nick pulled Jeff to the couch and onto his lap. Jeff rested his head against Nick's chest and ran his fingers over the smooth skin. Nick stroked Jeff's hair, while whispering loving things into his ear.

* * *

Azaylah stopped saying the cuss, being locked up in her room was obviously the worst punishment for her. She started kindergarten a month later. Sure enough, two kids in her class teased her, for not having a mommy. She ignored it though, and kept her head high, she was proud of her daddies. Nick and Jeff where even more proud of her, for dealing with it. They were happy, as long as she was.

One day when she was in Second Grade, she came home with a question that bothered her all day. The grades bullies, Greg and Harold, had gone up to her at the playground and started teasing her about her dads. When they left, Harold called them something that bothered her. Later some of the kids in her class started to call her one.

Both her dads where home that day, since they decided to take a day for themselves. She kissed them both on the cheek (giggled when Nick's stubble tickled her) and went to her room to change out of her uniform. When she was done she walked over to the living room, where Nick and Jeff sat watching Harry Potter(why they watched them over and over again, was a question that still ate at her as well), legs tangled, and occasionally pressing kisses on each other. She stopped to admire them for a second, even after all these years, they were in love. She was only 7, but she could see it.

She shyly walked over to them and stood in front of the TV and looked at them. Jeff immediately let go of Jeff and sat up, "What's the matter, honey?"

Azaylah played with her brown, curly, hair and sighed. "Papa, Daddy. What does fag mean?" She watched as the color from both of their faces drained, Jeff opened his mouth and shut it. Tears welled in his eyes, so he got up and ran from the room. Nick looked away and then patted the couch beside him. Azaylah sat down as she looked at him with expectant eyes.

"Azaylah, you Dad and I love you very much. And we love each other very much. Boys can love boys, girls can love girls, and girls and boys can love each other. But, sometimes, people don't agree with that. They think it's a bad thing, because God hates it, or they think it's gross." For the girl, all that he had said was all new. She knew you can fall in love with whoever you want. But she didn't know, that people didn't like it. She also knew, Nick didn't believe in god, but her Daddy did.

"Papa, but what is a fag?" Nick winced at the word.

"Azaylah, please," he said, taking a deep breath. " F- it's is a very bad word. It's a mean thing to say to someone."

Azaylah wiped a tear from her eye, "Greg and Harold called you guys it today. And then called me it.."

Nick pulled her into a hug, "Oh, Sweetie." He pulled away and looked her in the eye, "Listen, I'm going to talk to your teacher okay? And if they ever do it again, tell me or you dad, okay?"

Azaylah nodded, "I will, I promise."

Nick smiled at her and kissed her cheek, his stubble scratching her. "Now, go do your homework."

Azaylah nodded and disappeared into her room. Nick got up and went to their room. The same as it's always been. Jeff sat on the edge of the bed, sobbing into his hands

Nick immediately sat beside him, "Baby, don't cry. Please."

Jeff turned to sob on his shoulder, "S-she do-oesn't deserve it. She shouldn't k-k-know"

Nick rubbed circles into his back, "I know, but she understands now. Don't cry."

Jeff eventually stopped and fell back into the bed. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks where pink. "I'm sorry for breaking down. I just… Wasn't ready.."

Nick stroked his hair, "I know, it's okay." Jeff crawled under the blankets and beckoned for Nick. Nick slid in beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Jeff fell asleep within minutes, his light snores filling the room. Azaylah quietly snuck into the room and saw Jeff asleep, but Nick still awake. Nick moved so she could be in the middle of the two of them. Nick wrapped his arms around the two of them and watched as the girl fell asleep as well.

As he fell asleep, Nick started to think. He knew this was only the beginning; Azaylah's teasing was only going to get worse. But this was now, and they had to deal with together.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I've decided to put this fic on hiatus.. I won't be able to update until next Friday, because of band camp. Until whenever I'm able to post, see you.. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I've decided that I'm not going to be writing this anymore. I've lost all inspiration for it. I might and might not be coming back and re writing it in the future. Sorry.


End file.
